


You know you like it

by tigragrece



Category: Biathlon RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Take place after the spring of the first race where the gap were not far between Tarjei & Martin





	You know you like it

**Author's Note:**

> Take place after the sprint at Ostersund
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Martin was so frustrated about the race of the sprint not a lot of gap between him and Tarjey He really wanted to win.  
  
"It's was a good race until Tarjei arrive at the end," he said  
  
Then when he finishes the interview Tarjei tell at the ear of Martin "You like it when I arrive at the end usually if you know what I mean" he was smiling   
  
Martin was a little blushing oh yeah he knew what he means by that about when they see each other and they have sex and that sometimes Tarjei tops him.  
Maybe if they see each other tonight he can think of a plan about fuck Tarjei so he will be sore for tomorrow.  
So he sends him a text "Tonight after dinner, you and me together, I have a surprise for you"  
  
They have dinner together (but in fact all the team France and team Norway was here), Tarjei & Martin excuse themselves about the fact that they are tired.  
Simon knew what they were doing (he sometimes cover Martin about that, he know he have to search a new roommate for the night)  
  
When they arrive at hotel room, they kiss furiously  
  
"So what is my surprise," says Tarjei  
  
"Let's say that I'm gonna reward you, I want to take you so you do nothing tonight, let me do everything"  
  
"So you will fuck me ?"  
  
"Yeah, do you want it ?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
They have sex where Martin does everything, they spend the night together where they sleep together.  
  
The next day Tarjei was sore but in a good way, he kisses Martin and tell him "I knew why you wanted to fuck me so I can be sore for the race of today, so maybe you will win"  
  
"How did you guess ?"  
  
"I know you"  
  
"Yeah,touché"  
  
"It's okay, I like it, and we will see what gonna happen at the race, if I win, your ass is mine tonight before we leave"  
  
"And if I win it's yours"  
  
"Deal"


End file.
